J. C. Corp.
J. C. Corp. is the compan that created Kodamon and will probably be making much more in the future. Also, J. C. Corp. stands for Joshua Connor Corporation. You can contact us through our email: j_c_corp@hotmail.com or our Facebook Page: http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100001333277441&ref=search or even our MySpace page: http://www.myspace.com/543412217. We even have a youtube page: http://www.youtube.com/user/jccorp1 Rankings Rankings are the levels of who stands where in what they can tell people to do. They get their ranking based on how much work they've done to help out with any project J. C. Corp. works on. The rankings are Admiral, Captain, Commander, Lieutenant-Commander, Lieutenant, and Ensign. To help better understand this, let's say someone is ranked Commander. A Lieutenant has not been asigned any work to do but the Commander has too much work on his hand. The Commander can tell the Lieutenant to do that job that he can't do. Although the Commander can do this, the Lieutenant doesn't ''have ''to do it but, the commander can inform any person ranked Admiral and it is up to the Admiral to decide if they want to do something about it. Admiral This is the highest rank possible and they control anything and everything in J. C. Corp. Connor Lehman Connor is an Admiral who came with up with the idea for Kodamon and the name of J. C. Corp. Joshua Simon Joshua is also an Admiral who is more like a Vice-Admiral but neither Connor or Joshua have any rule over eachother. They both have rule over everyone below them. Captain This is the next highest rank other then Admiral. The only people that Captains don't have rule over are Admirals. Jisu Lee Jisu is a very creative person and he has drawn MANY of the kodamon that will be in the 2nd generation of kodamon. Bryan Salas Bryan has drawn all of the Kodaballs that will be featured in all games of Kodamon. Michiel Creyf Michiel Creyf draws some cool looking Kodamon and always has enthusiasm to draw more. Commander Commander's are about he middle of all the ranks but have a little more rule then the Lieutenant-Commander. Alice Kitchin Alice draws kodamon and is a great contirbuter for ideas to Kodamon. Ashley Rodriguez Ashley also draws kodamon that look "fashinable" and like Alice, is a great contributer. Lieutenant-Commander Lieutenant-Commanders are also right around the middle but have a little less rule then Commanders. Admirals, Captains, and Commanders have rule over Lieutenant-Commanders but Lieutenant-Commanders have rule over Lieutenants and Ensigns. Sullivan Cohen-Pope Sullivan has drawn some legendary kodamon and some cards as well. He is also planning on making the walkthrough which will probably promote him to Captain London Stolte London drew around 20 kodamon with 3 of them being the water starters for the 1st Generation of Kodamon Games. Jacob Shrift Jacob hasn't drawn many kodamon, however, the ones that he has are very interiquite. Great artist and great adition to Kodamon. Lieutenant David Simon David Simon is the creator of the song called "Cool Cheese" on the Kodamon Soundtrack. Ensign Josh Mehan Josh is... well... Josh. He has drawn some weird Kodamon but definitely a great adition to Kodamon.